1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a ball cover, and more particularly to an illuminated cover for a sports or game ball.
2. Background of the Invention
Illuminated balls are well known in the art. The purpose of such balls is to promote nighttime play and prevent any sporting or gaming events from ceasing due to nightfall. Many luminous balls utilize electric lighting assemblies within the ball structure itself.
An example of such a device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,131 (hereinafter “the '131 patent”). The '131 patent, issued to Remington in 1992, discloses a luminous game ball having portable electric lighting assemblies or chemi luminescent lights, including fireworks inside them for exciting novel effects. Specifically, the '131 patent describes and claims a shaft housing lights therein and being integrally molded into the ball's spherical shape. Further, all electrical connections are mounted near the center of gravity of the ball.
Another example of a luminous ball is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,825 (hereinafter “'825 patent”). The '825 patent, issued to Myers in 1995, describes a hollow illuminable ball having a battery, bulb and an on/off switch mounted in its hollow interior with the switch operable by finger of a user.
A further example of a lighted ball is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,589 (hereinafter “'589 patent”). The '589 patent, issued to Yang in 1988, discloses a lighted inflatable ball having a hollow compartment of soft PVC membrane being centrally provided in an inflatable ball. Specifically, one end of the hollow compartment is closed and the other end closable by a closure. A battery cell holder with a switch is insertable in the hollow compartment. Wiring from the cell holder passes through the soft membrane layer by means of a blockading member in which the wiring is airtightly fused. The cell wiring is connected to bulb wiring of a plurality of bulbs fixed in projecting rings molded on outer sides of the hollow compartment. However, all of the abovementioned patents fail to disclose a ball having lighting assemblies housed in a cover and capable of being removably attached from the ball structure itself.
In view of the above described deficiencies associated with the use of luminous game balls, the present invention has been developed to alleviate these drawbacks and provide further benefits to a user. These benefits are described in greater detail hereinbelow with respect to several alternative embodiments of the present invention.